Fortune Leading To You
by Yoru-Atemu
Summary: Yugi has been having strange dreams lately leading him to Egypt. It all started out after a strange fortuneteller tells him his future. . . Full summary updated inside -YAOI- *YugiXAtemu OcXChars*
1. Yugi's Intro

**Fortune Leading To You**

**Published: **04-01-08

**Main Pairing: **Yuugi X Atemu

**Side Pairing: **Joey X Seto (Set X Katsuya), Ryou X Bakura, Malik X Marik

**Minor Pairing: **Yuugi X Seiki, Seiki X Atemu, Seiki X Set, Seiki X Ryou

**Summary:** Yugi has been having strange dreams lately leading him to Egypt. It all started out after a man tells him his future with his friend Ryou, Joey and Malik (After they convinced Yuugi him to go of course) . . . but what did what that fortuneteller's words have to do with Egypt? Well, Yugi and friends will find out when all of a sudden they are thrown into the past . . . 3,000 years to be exact!!

Yami in the past, was in love with someone who was murdered because he was just a peasant and didn't deserve to be with there price pharaoh, and his reincarnation shows up all of sudden (that's Yugi). Seiki (both in the past and the present) is only suppose to be the key that leads them together, but natural he was in love with Yami, his old lover, Yuu, and Yugi, but because he wasn't human it would never work. So instead he worked on their relationship and not his own.

**Warning:** This fic contains pre-slash, which is budding male/male relationship. It is within the guidelines of T and up, rated M for safety, and those guidelines do include some non-graphic and graphic smex counting on how I feel lol. If you cannot deal with that, please do not read this fic. Don't flame me because I'm putting to guys or more together in a relationship. . . oh and don't worry you will know when a lime(lemon?) will come, I'll be sure to tell you the chapter before it happens! XD

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! and all characters in the story belong to Kazuki Takahashi expect for **Seiki Uranaishi** which belong to me. If the anime belong to be it would be nothing but Yaoi lovin. . . No money was made from this fanfic.

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic so please don't hurt me if it's not that good and my spelling sux, or worse, please be nice to me and give me good feedback. . . shudders The characters might be a little OOC . . .I'll try my best to keep them in character thou (which will be hard). . . This story is a Work In Progress. Feedback appreciated. Thank you :D

◊◊**Fortune Leading to You◊◊**

**Intro:Yugi**

* * *

"_Is he okay?" Someone asked within the darkness._

"_I don't know, how are the others?" Another voice asked but you could tell this voice belongs to a man maybe in his teens, but there was something more commanding about it._

"_They seem to be okay, we are searching for injuries__ now." The first voice said from before you could tell now that this voice belonged to a woman._

"_Thank you Zula, your work was greatly needed."_

"_I wish nothing but to serve you Young King." The woman said you could tell she had left wherever they were at for whatever reason._

"_I don't know who you are but you need to wake up." The man said that was now known as the King._

_Amethyst colored eyes opened up to stare into Crimson colored eyes that were so deep they almost looked like blood. They started at each other for a while almost as if they were captivated by each others gaze. That was into the younger of the two. The one with the big Amethyst colored eyes blink breaking the staring contest that had been held._

"_Who. . . .Who are you?"_

* * *

My name is Yuugi Motou. I go by the names of Yugi, (_A/N: Which I will be using often. . .)_ and Yug as well. I'm 16 years old and in my third years of High school in Domino High. My best friends are Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and Malik, but I don't really see Tea that often since she moved to a private school so that she can study more in art. Somehow, she had an ability to draw that none of us knew about. She writes to me sometimes, but not much. I have been friends with them since I started going to this High School.

For a while, I have been having these strange dreams. I guess it all started out when I went to go see the strange fortuneteller. He to me that he was blind in his right eyes, but unlike what I mostly experimented when I see blind people. Usually they were sunglasses; he walked around, talks and even has normal conversation like there was nothing wrong. Almost like even though he was blind in one of his eyes he could see perfectly. I think it had something to do with the training he was going through.

That man, the fortuneteller, was able to change the way I see the world just with the way he said his words. "You mustn't stumble over your own feet. You must look straight ahead of you not matter what is to come. You must be able to see that there is evil all around you and not every thing you see is right. There are illusions in this world that people try to make you see. And a love that is to come that is more in front of you then you know. Yugi, you must not let you dreams that will come make you forget who you are. Even if you somehow get sucked into a world unknown. Do not stumble. . I will be there to help you."

I don't know what is in the future for me now that I have heard his words. Just that fact that he knew my name even though I didn't tell him tells me he knows more then he is putting out. I have no clue about this world he was talking about, for that matter about a love that is to come. I just hope that no matter what I can take his word to heart and never stumble.

* * *

**Yoru-Atemu:** Well that's it! Thank you so much for reading and please review, tell me what you think, if I did okay, if there was spelling errors so on and so forth! And send me some nice detailed feedbacks, reviews make the world go round. . . .

**Dark Yoru: **Well . . . . at less to her it does. . . .sighs Please send her reivews so she can leave me alone. . . .

**Yoru-Atemu:** Thank you plz. . . .hee hee


	2. Atemu Intro

**Fortune Leading To You**

**Published: **04-08-08

**Summary (Repeat):** Yugi has been having strange dreams lately leading him to Egypt. It all started out after a man tells him his future with his friend Ryou, Joey and Malik (After they convinced Yuugi him to go of course) . . . but what did what that fortuneteller's words have to do with Egypt? Well, Yugi and friends will find out when all of a sudden they are thrown into the past . . . 3,000 years to be exact!!

Yami in the past, was in love with someone who was murdered because he was just a peasant and didn't deserve to be with there price pharaoh, and his reincarnation shows up all of sudden (that's Yugi). Seiki (both in the past and the present) is only suppose to be the key that leads them together, but natural he was in love with Yami, his old lover, Yuu, and Yugi, but because he wasn't human it would never work. So instead he worked on their relationship and not his own.

**Warning:** I already told you my warnings, check yugi's intro please! Thank you, Tee Hee!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Everything belongs to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi expect for **Seiki Uranaishi** which belong to me. I'm making no money. . .

**Author's note: **This is my first fanfic so please don't hurt me if it's not that good and my spelling sux, or worse, please be nice to me and give me good feedback. . . shudders The characters may be a little OOC . . .I'll try my best to keep them in character. . . This story is a Work In Progress. Feedback appreciated. Thank you :D

◊◊**Fortune Leading to You◊◊**

**Intro: Atemu**

* * *

_"Yuu. . .you can't die on me. . .please." I was in so much pain I could feel the tears threatening to come._

_He was cold in my arm. I knew he was already dead but I was trying to have faith. He was famous for playing trick on me that no other could do without getting in trouble but . . . I had a feeling deep in the core of my stomach that this was real. Blood was running from all sorts of cuts that were placed all over him. Left for dead, he was brutally beaten. They must have hated him because they had also rapped him. Blood was running down the side of his enter thighs mixed with some white substance which I guessed to be semen. His clothes, ripped, meaning he was forced. I could tell they knew exactly what they were doing because they left no way to find them expect . . . the semen, meaning they didn't even think he was worth cleaning up after. They had beaten him so badly that he was black and blue all over, literally._

_"Pleases Yuu. . .you can't. . ." I whispered as my bangs covered my face._

_"Pharaoh. . . .It's over with. . ..I'm sorry, he's already dead. . . " Zula sighed as she went to place her hand on my shoulder but I rejected her as soon as she touched me, slapping her hand away hard. "Pharaoh. . ." She Gasped._

_"Just leave me." I whispered as I pulled Yuu, my lovers, dead body to my chest._

_I could tell she was leaving. I could hear her whimper slightly as she had left. We had been friends since I could remember she was introduced to me a long time ago but I couldn't think of her right now. All I could think about was Yuu. I felt my grip tighten on his shoulder length black hair as my body began to tremble horribly. He was such a gentle person. So nice sticking up from his friends but never doing anything to hurt anyone and if he happened to hurt them he would apologize soon after. He was a fragile boy for that matter, he couldn't do much without getting sick but he did all he could do to help, such fawless skin. His were eyes so childish, so native, so caring and soft. He had wanted nothing but for the people to approve of his and my relationship. How many times had he cried because of what they have said? He shouldn't have died, not yet . . ._

_Why?_

_"DAMN IT!!" I screamed as I held onto him._

_It was one of the saddest days in Egypt for the gods made it rain to show my pain._

* * *

In this country I am have been named many things. Some of the many aliases I was given are, Pharaoh, Young King, and even Atemu, but not a lot of people can call me by my official birth name. I was name Atemu Asuyama Zuhar. Every since I have become king no one is allowed to call me by my name as if it whipped off the face of the planet. Every since the death of my mother and father, (A/N: If you can give me their names that would be appreciated! Or even if you could make them up, that would be good as well!) no one has had the right to call me by my first name . . . Expect him. . . .

Yuu, who wad never given a last name, was abandon at a small age. He was the only other person besides personal friends and even them I didn't allow to call me by name. . .called me Atemu, and when he said my name if flowed right off his tongue like water flowing down a river. Everything he said was beautiful and peaceful. Even when he said things that were rudely and out spoken. Yuu was the only other person beside Seiki, who was a close friend, (A/N: Who you'll learn about in the last Intro.) who could call me by my name and never be rejected.

I had thought that only Seiki, Seimun, Set, Isis and Shadi would be the only close friends I would ever allow into my life, into the guards brought him in. I remember when I first saw him. Dirty and wet from trying to steal some watermelons from my secret garden. He didn't even look at me for he was afraid. He knew he was in trouble but when I did finally look into those kidlike Amethyst colored eyes; I knew he was someone I would want to keep around me for as long as I could. Even if he wanted to escape, I had a plan. I asked him to stay with me. This came as a surprise for everyone in my presence.

Yuu was everything I had thought he would be. I just wish I would have known before that he would be taking away from me a couple years later after I had asked him to stay with me forever, but even Seiki cannot see that far into the future. Isis duty was to tell the future, but she had been cleaning out hardship for me in Southern Egypt. I guess I should have none . . . that happiness would never last forever.

* * *

**Yoru-Atemu:** I'm sorry it took me so long!! -_sad puppy dog eyes-_

**Dark Yoru:** She forgot to post the chapter on Monday like she had promised. . . .

**Yoru-Atemu:** Shut up DY-kun!!

**DY: **-.-'

**Y-A: **Well anyway . . . that's it! Thank you so much for reading and please review, tell me what you think, if I did okay! Send me some nice detailed feedbacks, reviews make the world go round. . . .

**DY: **Well . . . . at less to her it does. . . . -_sighs-_

**YA:** Thank you!!

**DY: -**_Sighs again-_


	3. Future and Past Seiki's Intro

**Fortune Leading To You**

**Published:** 6/13/08

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Everything belongs to the wonderful Kazuki Takahashi who I will prays from a distances for bring me the wonderful Yugioh. . .well all expect for **Seiki Uranaishi** who belong to me. I'm making no money. . .

**Author's note: **Well today there is no warning because my warning is the same as the first chapter (check first chapter lol if you have forgotten) This is my first fanfic so please don't sue me if my spelling sux. Please give me good feedback. . The characters may be a little OOC which I always say. This story is a WIP. FB appreciated. Thankz -

◊◊**Fortune Leading to You◊◊**

**Intro: Seiki Future and Past**

* * *

**Future Seiki Pov**

There something about me that no one knows, not even the people that live around me. Not even my own parents know. Since I could remember, I have been able to see the future. At first I needed Tara cards for it to work, but now, I can see it just by touching someone's hand, someone's shoulders, someone's back. As long as my hand physically makes contact with the body of the person I'm trying to taking a read on I'll be able to see their future. For this reason I wear gloves all the time. No, I'm not an empath, it has nothing to do with empathic powers; And yes, I do read peoples emotions as well, they're just not as clear as the future is to me.

For a while. . .I have always felt there is something out there that I must do, no matter what I have to do it. Almost like unfinished business of some time and because of that I started a job in the mall. At first it was just to have some money in my pocket but after a while I was getting paid so much because all my fortunes were true, rather or not I was reading someone's love life from finding out what they would be doing next week. It was all very true; I just needed something to do with my time since my mother is afraid of me. Yes my own birth mother can't stand my powers and what I do.

I want to feel needed. . . .

Just my luck the one day I thought that it was just be a normal day someone from my foresite showed up at my door with a couple of friends. Being me I didn't want to have anyone around while I talked to him. I told him what I new. What he needed to do and what would happen next, how he would get there but I didn't tell him the most important thing. . .why was he there. I told him that he would have to find out himself and that I would lead him through all the hardship that was to come. How did I know that? I wasn't sure but I knew I needed to help him. At all cost. . . .

* * *

**Past Seiki Pov**

I have always wonder why he had found me. I was suppose to just stay in that card and never be release. Sleep into the end of time or into a new age or burned in the royal fires but instead; I was released by him. One of the most unlikeliest people in the world. The pharaoh, well not the same pharaoh that imprisoned me, but the great great grandson of the pharaoh who locked me away. I remember the words he said to me while I sat there on my knees with my head down low not looking into those eyes in which I new would pass judgement.

"You are Aki the Divine fortuneteller, with your powers alongside me I will be a kind and wonderful ruler who will know exactly what to do to help his people. Now, Devine fortuneteller who has no name, I name you Seiki, meaning a true spirit."

Yes, the name that I wear proudly is the name that my pharaoh, I mean . . . the pharaoh had given to me. This name means so much to me, a name that would follow me to my grave. A name specially picked out for me by him. A name I would keep even after I die and am reincarnated. So, now here's the trick question. . . . What do I, a spirit given a body, feels about the pharaoh? I will tell you the truth, I love him. It is as simple as that. I love him with my being, and I will help him with his work. For that is all I can do.

I will help him with his love life. The one know only as Yuu with no last name, no family, such a gentle flower in so many thorns. I will try to protect the ones he loves and help him rule his kingdom to his fullest, because, I don't know how long I will be living for, rather I will die today or die tomorrow.

_"Seiki." His voice which I had grown to love was heard in my room and the body which was in his arms would haunt me for as long as I live and am reincarnated._

_"Atemu. . . ."_

* * *

**Y-A: **Yes! I finally got it up! _-Does a little dance-_

**DY:** I don't know why you are dancing, you're only going to do it again by making another chapter three months later. . . . . _-Looks off to the side sighing-_

**Y-A: **Why are you so cold!! _-Yells- _Well no Ice cream or loving for you tonight _-Crosses arms and looks away-_

**DY:** I'm sorry. . . _.-crawls over to her- _I didn't mean it, please not the silent treatment, I'll be good I promise. _-Grabs her shorts-_

**Y-A:** _-Looks down- _Okay, Well then, You know the deal! FB makes the world go around!! _-Does happy dance-_

**DY: **-sighs- Well atless to her it does. . .

**Y-A: **I thought you said you'd be good! Never mind! I change my mind no ice cream for you! _-Stomps off-_

**DY:** Aibou . . . I'm sorry! Please forgive me!! _-runs after her- _Please give her FB's or she won't give me the ice cream!!


	4. NOTICE

Hey everyone It's YA here reminding you that yes, I will be updating my story, sadly I don't know when or how because lately I have been busy studying for my SAT . . . I also have a babysitting job, but I do hope to update my story sometimes soon, please wait for me, I'm sorry it's taking so long!


	5. Chapter 1: Amusement Park Fortune

**Published: **6/6/2009, 10:20am (A/N: Yeah I know, early, sorry I was excited!)

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs 2 me except for the plot and **Seiki Uranaishi**, who finally shows up!

**Author's note:** OMG this is my 1st chapy, plz review lots! Thankz u!

* * *

◊◊**Fortune Leading to You◊◊**

**Chapter One**

**-Amusement Park Fortune-**

Yugi turned to his side as his phone rang on the night stand besides his bed. Lazily he pulled his arm from under the covers in which he was tangled in, and reached for the annoying thing that didn't cease to stop. The first attempted to grab it failed. Again he reached for the phone and grabbed it just when it was about to go to his answering machine. He placed it to his ear but then noticed that his cover were around his head. He started struggled to get out of the sheets, and with his efforts, came crashing to the floor.

"Ow!" He cried softly as his head hit the floor, a tear coming down the side of his face from the impact as he thought. 'I guess, I deserved that. . . .'

Pulling the cover from around his head he answer. "Mushi Mushi . . . Motou Residence, Yugi Motou speaking."

"Hey Yug, It's Joey! Wha up!?" Joey said enthusiastically.

"Hey Joey, nothing much . . . why did you call. . .?" Yugi glancing over to his night stand and noticed that it was only seven in the morning. "At seven on a Saturday!?"

"Sorry Yug, I was just so excited, there's this new Six Flags Amusement Park that opened up in Domino Central Park and I need you to do me a big favor bud."

Yugi sat up and yawned as he stretched his aching muscles. There was no way he was going to go back to sleep now anyway that he was awake. Looking towards his computer he noticed that it was already on. The night before he had been working on a report for his grandfather for an inspection that came every five months.

"What do you need, Joey?" He sighed.

"Go onto the web, and look up, and see if I won the contest."

"Joey you actually signed up for a contest, who would of seen the day?" Yugi said teasingly as he walked over to his computer listening to joey say 'hey' loudly. "What kind of website is this anyway? Never heard of it before."

"It's the website for the free tickets to the opening, other wise you have to pay 5,485 yen. (**A/N**: which = about 50 US dollars) I am not paying that much for tickets! So look for me, please! I only have a little bit of time to print them out if I won and you know I don't have a computer!"

"Fine, Fine, just stop yelling, will you."

Joey started to cheer on the other line as Yugi got up and walked over to his computer. He typed in the website in the search and the site came up. (**A/N**: It is not a real website. . .) He clicked onto contest winners and saw about 50 third price winners, ten second price winners and five first prize winners. He sweat dropped slightly.

"Um Joey, which one did you try to. . ." He started when Joey cut him off.

"First and second." Joey said happily.

"What do you win if you get second?"

"Five tickets to the new six flags this Sunday and free lunchs for the whole day." He started to laugh at the thought of food you could tell becase it was one of those weird food laughs he pull off now and then.

"What about first place, Joey?"

"First place is season passes and a trip to Hawaii. There's no chance of me winning that one, so just look on second place." Joey did not sound to confident in himself and the sound of him falling on the bed could be heard.

"Okay," Yugi smiled softly as he looked at second place looking from the last number to all the way to number one. "Joey, you were placed in second place. . . ."

"What!" He sounded really excited. "So my poem about food really worked!!"

'Food huh? . . . Who would actually give second place for that?. . .' Yugi thought as his eyebrow started to twitch. "Congrats Joey."

"Thanks! Guess who's going along with me, if you guess the wrong people I'll be angry!"

"Well, Malik, Tristan of course, and Ryou. . . and. . . " Yugi smiled as he tried to act dumb and he could tell it was making Joey frustrated. "And. . .ah. . . ."

"Yugi don't play with me. . . ."

"Well, me of course, if not, you would have been wishing you didn't know me!" Yugi tried to sound angry, and Joey laughed on the other end answering 'of course you're going'.

The converstion between the two friends went on for hours that was into Yugi's grandfather called him down to help him with the chorse around the house.

* * *

"It's kind of hard to believe but, I guess I can't say anything since I'm talking to you like this." A young man said as he stood in front a minor his arms crossed slightly over a slightly toned chest that still had feminine tendencies.

"Yes, it is possible, and yes, I am you, I need you to do me a big favor and find someone for me. . .my master has lost someone very important to him, and has fallen into a depression state, even if it's only for a while, I must make him happy. . ."

"I see, I guess I could do that," The man said as he stared into the mirror. "Alright, I'll do what I can, but not for him, for you because this is the me, we become."

"I guess, nothing has changed in 3,000 years then, oh well. . .Thank you."

"What? Don't thank me, that's weird, anyway, I'll do what is asked."

The man who had been in the Mirror disappeared and it changed back into a normal Mirror, no longer a protal that allowed him to see himself. The man who had been standing on the other side of the mirror sighed as he turned around setting down in the chair not that far from the mirror. Lately he had been feeling quit annoyed and he now understood why. He pulled his fingers threw his short hair as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So it begins."

* * *

**~Next day~**

Yugi woke up the next morning with a start, it was somewhere around ten in the morning, he was more then happy to be going to the amusement park with his friends. On a mental note, he simply could not wait. It had been a very long time since him and his friends went on an outing to enjoy themselves, they just didn't hang out that much since Anzu left them. The others say it was because she held them together that they really hanged out but the real truth behind the statement was only because Joey used to have a crush on her, but as the time went by, he slowly started to lose interests. He was so depressed that he mad everyone else sad as well.

Walking over to the bathroom in which he happened to be connected to his room, he quickly enough does all the required things that needed to be done before running out and down the stairs. He runs into the kitchen and picks ups a piece of toast that was waiting on a plate on the counter for him that he was positive that he grandfather had left for him. He quickly devours it and turns around and rans towards the door leading towards the shop to see his grandfather at the counter of 'Kame Game Shop'.

"Grandfather, I'm leaving, I will be back sometime between the times of six and eight when the amusement park closes." Yugi announced as he placed his shoes on at the door and was just about to leave when his grandfather stopped him with his calm relaxing voice.

"Yugi, I heard from Joseph. . ." He started.

"Joey Grandfather, you know he hates it when you call him by his full name."

"Yes, right, Joey told me that you are going to the knew Six flags in Central part, take many pictures and try to enjoy yourself."

"Of course."

Yugi ran over to the elder man and gave him a quick hug before running over to the door and out. He was just about to turn the corner when he saw his friends coming into view. To keep from running smack into them he slide to a stop as they all glanced at one another before breaking into a fit of laughter's. It took them a while before they finally stopped their snickering, but once they did, they turned in the opposite direction from which the others were heading to head towards Central Park.

Walking with Yugi was none other then Joseph "Joey" Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar. The five of them were planing on spending there whole afternoon at the amusement part just having fun into their last year of high school arrived. It was their third year of summer vocation. All of them would be seniors and would soon be heading off to College unlike Anzu who was accepted into a college early, that was pretty much were she disappeared to.

When they arrived at the park, their mouths fell open as they noticed the line just to get it.

"You gotta be kidin me. . ." Joey groaned as he looked at the line.

"Um, excuse me," All of them turned at the sound of a young woman's voice trying to captured their attention. "Are you the winners of the SFDCP contest?" She asked a smile on her face as she stood in a separate line that was separated but a red rope. "If so you can come over here and I'll take your tickets."

"Wow, a line dedicated to those who won the contests, awesome!" Tristan said as he laughed heading over to the woman and the line.

Joey walked over to her first and handing her the five tickets. She quickly ripped them in half place one side in one and the other in a different side before taking each one of their arms and placing a blue brace on it. They all stared at it a little confused before Ryou spoke up. "Um, forgive me for asking, but what are these four?" He said simply as she pointed to the brace.

"Oh, that's a simple question for me to answer, it's just to show the difference among you and normal customers, also, I have placed the other half of your tickets into a raffle so that you may win a price," She then reached into her uniform pocket and pulled out some maps. "Theses are so you can find you way around the park and theses," She said handing them what looked like credit cards. "Are so you can get you free meals, please enjoy your stay."

Joey's mouth was wide open as he took the card and walked in after saying 'thank you and goodbye' to the more then helpful German woman. You could tell by his eyes he was more interested with eating, alone with Tristan to really care too much about the rides and games.

"Well, what's first?" Malik asked as he had his hands in his blue Jean slack pockets.

"I want to have my fortune read." Ryou said with a sly blush on his face as he glanced at his friends.

"That seems cool, me too." Malik added in as he smiled at his more humble friend.

"Sweet, now maybe I can see if I'm meant to be with Serenity. . ." Tristan started off, his eyes sparkling.

"Not in your lifetime." Joey growled as he glared at his friend.

Both Malik and Ryou started to laugh as Yugi just shook his head. "Now that that's over, we just need you and Joey . . . Oi Joey, you up for it?" Malik asked as he glanced at him.

"Ah, why not, I could always asked if I'm going to pass next year, Yug?"

". . .I don't know. . ."

"Oh come on Yug/Yugi!" They all groaned as they looked at him. "We'll do anything you want afterwards!"

"You promise. . .?" Yugi asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"We promise."

"Alright then, lets go."

Looking to their maps, they all made a decision on which fortuneteller they wanted to see. For some reason they all wanted to go and meet the new arrival, it announced on the map that he has been telling fortunes since he was a child and that his fortunes are very accurate. As they headed towards there destination, they noticed that it took them less then five minutes to get there and as they walked in they were more than surprised by the building itself. It was a lot larger then all the others and a lot more spacious._ 'Maybe, he was the best. . .'_ They All thought.

"Good morning gentlemen," The person standing before them was almost to breath taking, and for a while they all wonder if the being was a girl but by the tone of said person's voice, they knew it had to be a male. "Welcome to Syen[Sigh-in] Tells, my name is Uranaishi Seiki and I will be more then happy to help you."

The man before them was wearing a dark purple, red and gold outfit. His pants were done somewhat in a genie like style with the pants being purple and the ends being made out of a see through gold cloth along with the belt. His shirt was sleeveless and of pure red silk while his jacket was once more made out of the see through gold cloth. He had a purple choker on and his earrings were red along with his slip on shoes. His whole theme around the shop seemed to move around ancient Egypt. You could tell from all the warm colors and the furnitures that were surrounding him. He also wore a head dress that didn't seem to follow any codes. His skin was slightly tanner them most of them but was lighter then Malik. He had off colored brown eyes, that was only because his one eye was light brown and the other was hazel, but his right eye was more grey than hazel. He had slightly darker brown hair that framed his neck and bangs that came into his face, soft off colored intoxicating deep eyes. He had to be no taller then Yugi and stood at about 5'3' or 5'4". His movements were slow and graceful and as he smiled at them with a smile that would warm the hearts of the most cruelest of people, he then proceeded to pointed at chairs for them to sit in.

"So how is this done, is any one of us allowed to come up to you, or do we draw from straws?" Tristan and Joey asked at the same time.

"Let me pick, it will be much easier that way. . .Joseph, Tristian." Seiki said with a friendly smile on his face, both Joey and Tristain got up from their seats.

"How did you do that!?" They asked shocked with bewilderment.

"I'm a fortuneteller, I had to do something to make sure you all believe me," He said with a small chuckle as he looked at everyone before him. "Come with me."

Yugi pointed at himself as he looked at the mysterious man who only smiled and turned, opening a see through gold cloth and disappearing into the back. Yugi got up slowly as his friend had to push him to make him truly walk off.

Yugi was starting to second guess himself. Finally he walked passed the curtain and into the back room. He saw Seiki sitting at a normal table with no cloths or anything special, not even a fortune globe. Slowly he took his seat in front of the man as Seiki's head tipped to the side and he smiled.

"I've been waiting for you for quit some time now Yugi," Yugi wanted to ask how the other knew his name, there just had to be a trick to it. "I don't know if you were able to tell by looking at me, but, I am blind in my right eye," He pointed to his eye as his smile softens slightly. "I received it whiles trying to protect my lover in ancient times and for many generations I have been passed with this reminder, if you were to ask me if I were angry, I am not, there was love, and that was all there was." The male took Yugi's hand as he stared deeply at the lines within his palm. (**A/N:** What was I looking for. . .?) "What ever you do for now on, you must not stumble. You must look forward no matter what is to come. You must be able to see that there is evil around you and not everything you see is going to be correct. There are illusions in this world that many will try to make you see."

Yugi glanced at the man as he watched him sort of from his stance like state. What was the other talking about, most of the things he said made no sense at all.

". . .A love will blind you but do not be afraid. . ." He glanced up from Yugi's hand and gentle let it got as he moved to sitting in a more comfortable position since he had been slumped forward just a couple minutes ago. "Yugi, you must not let dreams to come make you forget who and what you are, even if you somehow get lost. Do not Faultier. . There will always be help. . ."

"What do you mean? None of which you are saying makes any sense." Yugi said as he glanced up at the man who only smiled at him.

"You look a lot like him, hopefully you will be able to help, I hope."

Yugi didn't say anything more, it seemed as if Seiki was only able to tell him so much, he watched as Seiki looked towards the side as if he was deep in thought, maybe he was thinking about something. Getting up from his seat, Yugi glance once more at the fortuneteller, why did he feel as if this would be the last time he would see him for a while. This feeling made him uneasy.

"You are really strange, but I guess that's a quality of being a fortuneteller huh Seiki, well, anyway," Yugi said rubbing the back of his head as he blushed slightly reaching to take Seiki's hand to received the shack with his own. "Enjoy you day and thanks a lot."

"No problem Yugi, you take care of yourself as well. . ." Seiki looked as if he wanted to say something more but cut himself off at that, he only smiled softly.

Yugi shrugged to himself as he turned and walked to the others. He really needed to just forget it all and enjoy his day. He had enough to deal with without Fortunetellers who keep things to themselves instead of telling them the full truth. He really didn't want to have to deal with this, if only he knew that he couldn't avoid the unavoidable.

* * *

**Y-A: **Yes! I finally got it up! _-Does a little dance-_

**DY:** I don't know why you are dancing, you're only going to do it again by making another chapter half a year later. . . . . _-Looks off to the side sighing-_

**Y-A: **Didn't we have this conversation before . . . _-blinks- _I mean it's a little different but still the same. . .

**DY:** . . .Déjà vu -_Blinks as well before looking away-_. . .

**Y-A:** _-Looks down- _Okay, Well then, _-Glances back up-_ You know the deal! FB makes my world-go-round!!

**DY: **Well artlease to her it does. . .

**Y-A: **This really is Déjà vu! Creepy!! _-Runs off-_

**DY:** Aibou . . . _-sighs- _Please give her FB's otherwise she won't return to us, no matter how much ice cream you offer. . .


	6. Chapter 2: Dreams of a Distant Past pt1

**Published: **

**Disclaimer:** Check Intro: Yugi and Atemu . . . oh, new addition! I own Yuu, Aine and Zula! Yeah Yuu, Aine and Zula! They're my creations! Oh and any other children that show up within this chapter . . _. -Sighs-_ and there are so many of them, but Aine is the most important one, you'll see why. . .

**Author's note:** Wow, Chap 2, DDP Pt.1. . . . I think I'm going to cry . . . and thanks for all who have stayed in contact with me even though it took me forever to update. On one note this whole chapter is about Yugi's weird dreams so um . . . so most of it will be in italic. . . Oh, for the children in the story I refuse to make them wear the dress like outfits, because the clothes they are wearing are all they have. . .

**Honorable Mentions:**

- **Mimi-chan **= Whoever you are, thank you so much for always reviewing, you make my heart flutter with so much love and happiness!

- **Moriah93ohio** = Thanks for being there for me from the beginning and cheering me one whenever I had writers block at school! I miss you and love you lots! Take care of yourself dear!

**- Protector of The Nameless** = For staying with me for as long as you can and always knowing what to say to put me back in the game! Forever thanking you.

**- FifthDayOfMay** = I just had to say thanks to you because your last comment on Intro 3 had me laughing my butt off for hours, thanks for cheering me on!

**TIGGI1:** Thank you, I'm happy you thought chapter one was awesome. ^-^

◊◊**Fortune Leading to You◊◊**

**Chapter Two**

**~~|Dreams of a Distant Past (Pt.1)|~~**

**~Recap~**

_Yugi shrugged to himself as he turned and walked to the others. He really needed to just forget it all and enjoy his day. He had enough to deal with without Fortunetellers who keep things to themselves instead of telling them the full truth. He really didn't want to have to deal with this, if only he knew that he couldn't avoid the unavoidable._

**~Start~**

When Yugi arrived at his house/shop, he was still wondering about what Seiki had told him. Of course he was able to enjoy himself while at the amusement park, but there was still that part of him that made him wonder more then he need to. As he took of his shoes and the jacket that he happened to be wearing today, he was just about to walk up the stairs after disappearing behind the main door right behind the counter of the shop when Sugoroku called for him.

"Yugi, is that you, are you home?" He asked as he walked from within the kitchen a plate of food in his hands.

"Yeah, what's up grandfather?" Yugi asked as he walked over to him as they took their seats at the kitchen table.

"Nothing, it was a little boring today since everyone decided they wanted to go to that amusement park, it made me think that maybe I should have gone." He said with a small laugh.

"You would have had fun," Yugi announced with a smile on his face. "I did, oh, and I took those pictures you wanted, I got them developed while I was there, here you go." He said handing the elder man the pictures.

Sugoroku went through them quickly as he stopped at a random picture and turned it to Yugi to see. "Who is this man?"

"Oh, that's Uranaishi Seiki, he was a fortuneteller at the park, Joey made me take his picture because he said 'That is one hot guy, how can you not take one', well, he didn't say that, but you know that's what he was thinking," Yugi joked as Sugoroku nodded and handed all the pictures back to Yugi when he was done. "Well then, I'm going to go to bed now, I have plans with Joey tomorrow, he wants to take his sister to the movies and he asked me to come alone, we're going to see Terminator Salvation."

"I heard that was a great movie, tell me about it when you return tomorrow, good night Yugi."

"Good night grandfather."

Yugi placed the pictures back in his carry on and headed up the stairs passed the guest room to his bed room. Opening the door he throws his bag to the ground before heading into the bathroom to do all that is required before he goes to bed. When he's done he walks over to the bed stand and picks up a picture of a man and a woman who look a lot like him. They are smiling, and they are on what looks like a boat with a younger Yugi on the elder male's shoulder. He places a kiss to the picture before getting in his bed to head on to sleep, but before he is able to truly sleep, what the fortuneteller told him to today wonder's back into his mind.

_"A great event will happen within you life, whatever you do for now on, you must not stumble. You will be taken within a distant reality and others will try to stop you . . . You must look forward no matter what is to come. Be able to see that there is evil around you and not everything you see is going to be correct. There are illusions in this world that many will try to force upon you . . . A love will blind you but do not be afraid. . .Yugi, you must not let dreams to come make you forget who and what you are, even if you somehow get lost. Do not faultier. . There will always be help. . ."_ With that last though, he drifted off to sleep.

_**~Dream Sequence One~**_

_I found myself standing before the palace gates I couldn't help but blink as I looked at the beautiful structure, the pharaoh who lived here was more than lucky, if only he could really see the suffering of his people. I blink once more not even moving as I felt a small hand grab my own which pulled me out of my thoughts. I had been planning for some time now to try to take one of those beautiful watermelons from the palace garden, I already knew how to get inside. _

_Glancing down I looked at a small child. She had shoulder length lavender hair and light green colored eyes. Some people say she had come from the southern country and that was why she looked different then most of us, besides those to abnormalities, she had the same tanned skin like everyone else unlike me, who was slightly paler then the others. She was also very young, since she was only four years old, but could already speak proper Egyptian. Me on the other hand, I had long black hair that came all the way down to my waist with bangs that sort of framed my face. My deep amethyst eyes, even though childlike was able to see all the wrong that had been done within my life time. I was a lot older then her but still very younger since I was only 17 years old. _

_"Yuu, are you coming? Staring at the gates of the palace doesn't mean you're going to get it, not unless someone moves those big heavy doors." The young girl said to me as she reached up from me to take her up within my arms in which I proceeded to do. _

_'This is strange; I don't understand where I am, but I don't feel threatened by it whatsoever. Actually I felt so at home, but I wasn't Yuu. . .was I?'___(Y-A: In case you are confused, Yugi is looking through the eyes of Yuu so he is confused. I hope that explains something.)

_"I know Aine, but I can't help but stare, it's so beautiful, isn't it?" I said as I glance more at the beautiful architecture of the building. "It must be even more beautiful inside." _

_"Maybe so, but don't do anything to rash..." Glance down at her I smiled as I kissed her forehead. "The others and I need you." _

_"I know, I won't do anything." _

_I turned form the large building as I walked towards the small house the many other children and I shared. Right now we were surviving off a small garden I was able to plant in the back of our home without to many others knowing, but if I didn't react soon everyone without a parent that was within my care would suffer, not just me, but all the other children as well. _

_"Hahaha! Everyone Yuu is back!" I heard one of the older of the children yell. _

_"Yuu!" They all screamed running out of the house._

_I smiled as eleven children ran over to me and nearly made me drop Aine in their attempt to hug me. All of them in which didn't have last names, were abandon at birth or just dropped in front of my house at random ages. I named most of them unlike some who were already given names. I became almost like their mother since I was the eldest, and the only one who was close to my age was Amun who was 13-years-old._

_I glanced over at them as they pulled away smiling at me. _

_There were the boys: Amun, Chisisi who was 11, Baniti who was ten, Gyasi who was nine, brothers Runihura and Ra who were three and two. Amun has shoulder length dark blond hair that frames his neck bangs a little below his eyes that part in the front and hazel orange colored eyes with tanned skin. He was wearing simple brown colored pants with a long tanned shirt that came to the ends if his finger tips with short sleeves. Chisisi had mid back length midnight green colored hair with bangs that are placed behind his ear because they are way to long, sea green colored eyes with tanned skin. He was wearing simple green colored pants with a long light green colored shirt with short sleeves. He is Chione's older twin brother. _

_Baniti had short spiky cerulean colored hair with spiky bangs, deep bondi blue colored eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing simple cerulean colored pants with a light blue long sleeveless shirt. Gyasi had short straight Auburn colored hair and bangs that are layered short from the center and long to the ears. He has khaki colored eyes with tanned colored skin and was wearing simply knee length dark brown shorts with a long sleeved brown shirt. _

_Runihura had chin length dark purple hair and bangs that come to his eyes and are long at the sides reaching his shoulders, deep purple colored eyes a little lighter then his hair and tanned colored skin. He wears a long simple dark purple shirt that matches his hair and comes to his knees, and finally but not lease was Ra. He looked like a little clone of his older brother. He had chin length purple hair and bangs that come to his eyes and are long at the sides reaching his collarbone, purple colored eyes a little lighter than his hair and tanned colored skin. He also wore a simply plain shirt but his was purple instead of dark purple and surprising enough he was potty trained._

_There were the girls: Chione who was 11, Ebonique who was nine, Layla who was eight, Hathor and Urbi who were six and five. Chione had knee length Myrtle colored hair with bangs that were way to long that they had to be held to the side by hair clips, sea green colored eyes with tanned skin. She was wearing simple Olive colored dress with a light green belt to keep it in place. She is Chisisi younger twin sister. _

_Ebonique had shoulder length Persian indigo hair that is in two ponytail in the back of her head, her bangs are short and frame the sides of her face, she has tanned skin and wisteria colored eyes. She was wearing a simple knee length purple dress with a light purple belt with a matching long sleeve shirt under the dress. Layla had short to the nips of her neck byzantium colored hair all the way around, even her bangs which are held back by hair pins. She has lilac colored eyes with tanned skin. She was wearing a knee length light purple dress with a white belt and a white long sleeve shirt underneath._

_Hathor had shoulder length black hair, bangs that cover her eyes and dark blue colored eyes that almost look black with tanned skin. She was wearing a simple white dress to her knees, a black belt with a matching shirt with long sleeves, and last but not forgotten was Urbi who had short cut, dark pink hair, with bangs that get in her face, dark pink colored eyes that match her hair and with tanned skin. She was wearing a pink dress with a white belt and matching white long sleeved shirt._

_I laughed as I watched them, all trying to push me at the same time towards the small house that the 13 of us stayed in together. Meaning more then often we had to share rooms, but we didn't seem to mind it as much as most children would. As we walked through the door Amun was the first to ask me a question. "What are we cooking to eat tonight?"_

_"Hmm, that's a good question, what do you little chief's want tonight?" I asked as I smiled knowing what they would say._

_"It doesn't matter as long as it tastes good!" Chisisi and Chione said together which was their little twin think to do._

_"Okay then, I'll think of something while the rest of you get washed up, Amun, Chisisi, Chione, why don't you come with me," I said as I started to walk off but stopped to look at the others. "Thank you Ebonique and Layla for cleaning today, I can tell you tried to do your best. Thank you Gyasi, Hathor and Urbi for taking care of the garden everyday and Runihura and Ra, thanks for not getting in trouble with Amun."_

_Everyone looked at me before smiling, smiling softly, smirking, or looking blankly as they walked off to do what was asked of them which were for them to clean up. I walked in the kitchen with my three helpers, without them I would never be able to cook so much in such a little time. I handed Chisisi some potato's to pill and chop into small pieces, Chione carrot's to chop and skin while I cooked the chicken the way that made it taste somewhat like red meat since it was so hard to come across since we were so poor. Amun was making his famous apple slices. Once we were down we placed it into a pot and alone with the home made broth I made while I sent Aine who was the first to come down to set the table with plates and forks._

_When everyone ran down the hall and quickly came into the kitchen, everything was set up and the five of us were already sitting at the table waiting so the other took their seats. Ra said the grace, even though he really didn't want to. I had asked him to._

_As we ate together for some reason I felt as if this would be the last day that I would see this house; the last night that I would eat with them. 'What was this uneasy feeling I was getting. . . I hoped I'm wrong.'_

_**~Dream Sequence Two~**_

_I had seceded in getting beyond the gates of the palace, everything was simply beautiful but as I ran quickly around the back of the palace I saw the fruit that seemed to cost more then I could trade. I just wanted the others to have something truly sweet and mouth-watering. I got on my knees and started to dig a whole in the ground because only the tops of the melons were above the ground. I had seceded in getting one out of the ground when I heard foot steps behind me._

_"Oh no." I said quickly as I turned just in time to see the guards._

_"Stop this moment!" They yelled as they started to run towards me. "How dare you steal the royal watermelon!"_

_'Are you serious?'____I got up turning from them quickly and started to sprint towards the front gate in which I had easily tricked the guards to letting me in. 'I hope it's still open.'____I thought as I held the one small watermelon within my arms._

_"Stop!"_

_I noticed the gates, but then saw that it was close. I stopped as I saw the guards from earlier looking at me with narrowed eyes. I turned towards the left and then the right and noticed that I was surrounded on all sides. I looked towards the gate as I held the watermelon tightly to my chest. I was so close, I would do anything for the children, they wanted something sweet and different they told me. It looked as if I wouldn't be able to give this to them._

_'Now, how was it that the guards figured out I was here?'_

_"Get him, we will take him to the Pharaoh and see what he wants done." The leader of the guards said as two men walked over to me, grabbing my arms and making me drop the watermelon._

_"Ah! No! The watermelon!" I yelled as I tried to pull away from them, my eyes starting to water as I looked at what was left of it as they pulled me away, my struggling seemed inferior. "I worked so hard!"_

_After a couple of hits to my head by the men who didn't seem to care that I was three times littler than their size, I was finally pulled into the royal chambers of the Pharaoh himself. _

_"What is this child charged with?" He asked one of his men as the others held me tightly within their grips._

_"Stealing one of your watermelons from your hidden garden, My King."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_I couldn't bring myself to look up at him as they held me by the upper parts of my arms; I just stared down at the ground. I wonder what kind of punishment I would be receiving, really it didn't matter to me as long as I could return to the others, they needed me._

_I must have looked simply stupid in front of the Pharaoh; I hardly had any clothes on, only a shirt that barely reached my knees that were ripped with shoes that looked like they were way too tight. I wore a belt around my waist so that when doing activities that were against the weather I could still do what was needed to get done without worry about my shirt flying off me. My skin must have been the most abnormal thing on me. I was wet and completely dirty from trying and almost seceding in stealing that watermelon._

_"Raise your head." I jumped slightly at his voice as he addressed me, the men let go of my arms and I crumbled to the ground._

_Rising my head I looked up into the Pharaohs deep blood red colored ones and I knew I must have looked frighten. Hey, who in their right mind wouldn't be at times like this? My life was literally in his hands._

_He had tanned skin like everyone else but his hair was like nothing I had seen before. It was three colors, black, red and blond or was that golden. He had three strands of golden hair on one side and two on the other. He had to be no older then 20. He was muscular without being overly husky and his eyes held deep knowledge for his age. As he stared at me I noticed that he seemed almost as shocked as myself. Maybe it was because of my childlike eyes and appearance. He was probably thinking `Why would a child want to steal from me?` I was just about to open my mouth and ask for his forgiveness when he spoke before I had the chance to say anything._

_"I want you to stay with me, you will serve me into your debt is paid." The pharaoh said which made many of his men look at him, like what kind of punishment was that._

_"I can't!" I said suddenly which earned me a knock upside the head sending me to ground once again, my face this time hitting it._

_"How dare you disobey your king?" The man said as he went to step on my hand making me scream slightly but only for a while, I was use to pain._

_"Please my Pharaoh," I started between breathes before he could say anything. "I can't, there are twelve children who have no families or parents waiting for me to return to them, if I don't. . .who knows what may happen, I am the only one who can protect them, and one of those children has light colored hair and eyes. . .if one of those people get to her. . .I don't know what they will do. . .please. . .please, I'll do anything, please I have to return to them," I said my voice softening and becoming gentle sobs when at first it had been strong. "Please. . ."_

_My face was still on the ground and my hair still covered my body so I couldn't see the reaction of the king. All that I knew at the time was that I would take any punishment as long as I was able to return to those children. I would even allow my body to be stripped of all clothing, whipped and then walk among the people to set an example, but I had to return to them, specially Aine, she needed me. . .they would kill her._

_"My King, what are you doing?" The man that was stepping on my hand said._

_"Remove your foot from this child's hand."_

_"Yes." The man said and I could feel his foot remove it from mine._

_"Please. . ." I whispered again still staring at the ground._

_I felt gentle fingers touch my chin and then my face was life up slightly. Another hand was placed under my arm and I was lifted into a sitting position by none other then the Pharaoh himself. His men and any other person of importance standing in that room with him were taken aback by this action. They must have been as shocked as I was, because all of them gapped._

_I couldn't help but blush slightly as he touched me, since I was dirty. How could someone of such high status touch someone of such low status? Especially as dirty as I was, I placed my hand to the one touching my chin and was just about to make him let go when he spoke._

_"How is it that someone who in still a child themselves are capable of taking care of children who are probably as old as he himself?" The Pharaoh asked as he rubbed some of the dirt from my cheek._

_"I haven't been a child since my mother and father abandon me at a young age, I am one of many with this fate, my age does not matter, as long as the children have someone who will love and take care of them, isn't that all that matters?" I asked as I looked away from his eyes which were looking into mine, and making me very uncomfortable. "Now please, I must return to them."_

_I felt him let go of me as he decided to stand. He turned to look at his men who stood up straight and glanced at him._

_"Let it be known by all that appear before me, I am currently taking in. . ." He glanced down at me, as if he wanted me to say my name._

_"Yuu." I said blushing slightly as I looked away._

_"Yuu. . .and all those who are being watched by Yuu, into suitable parents can be found to adopt the children." He announced._

_"Huh!" Everyone said, even I had to look at him a little stupidly._

_"I already told you that you were to serve me, I can't have you worrying about others while you're with me," With that he turned to one of the women who were standing near the door way. "Take young Yuu to one of the bathing rooms, get him cleaned and placed in the clothes that will suit his duties, Also," He turned to a man, I just now notice standing in a corner. "Set, would you please go and retrieve the children, have them brought here and have Zula and Isis bathe them and then reunited with Yuu in a bedroom of Yuu's choice, of course, close to mine."_

_"As you wish." The man know as Set said, who must have been someone very important to the Pharaoh because the Pharaoh announced him by his first name._

_"Er... you'll have to go to the Back Alley; it's the third house from the end of the street!" I said as I watched Set leave, he said nothing just answered me with a simple nod of his head, how did I get myself into this...? _

_I jumped when I felt someone touch my shoulder gentle. "My name is Sèiki, you may come with me."_

_The man before me was breath taking beautiful and was wearing a black and white robe. His pants were done somewhat in a genie like style with the pants being black and the ends being made out of a see through white cloth along with the belt. He then wore a white wrap cloth over the pants. His shirt had long sleeves and was of pure black while his jacket which touched the ground was white with black patterns on it. He had a golden choker on and his earrings were black and he had several along his ears. His shoes were also white._

_He also wore a head dress that had the eye over his forehead. It was then hocked to his hair by thin golden chains into a clip in the back of his head. Along the line gold hung as well. His skin was tanned like all the others but was a little lighter then the normal Egyptian. He had off colored brown eyes, that was only because one eye was light brown and the other was hazel, a mixture of orange, red and brown, soft off colored intoxicating deep eyes. He had slightly darker brown hair that framed his shoulder and bangs that came into his face covering over long thick eyelashes. There were marking on his cheeks somewhat like cut marks that were a little darker then his skin color. He wore only the needed amount of makeup over his eyes. He had to be about the same height as the Pharaoh, taller then me, standing at about 5'4" or 5'5". His movements were slow and graceful and as he smiled at me with a smile that would warm the hearts of any person. He nodded his head for me to get up in which I did._

_When we walked out of the presence of the Pharaoh that's when he spoke once more. "Don't allow Atemu, I mean the Pharaohs actions to scare you, he gets that way sometimes," he glanced back at me for a while before looking away. "I see why he wanted you to stay."_

_"Huh? Why is that?" I asked modestly as my head tipped to the side as we walked into a room with a huge bath tube, I have never in all my days living seen a bathing tube that huge before!_

_"It's simple, you're beautiful, for a boy that is," Sèiki said as he walked over to the tube and started to run the water. "Everyone was looking at you."_

_"Me!" I squeaked. "But you're way more beautiful then I could ever be!"_

_"That my be true, but I'm not human, I used to inhabited the ancient spell card of `Aki the Divine fortuneteller.`" He said with a smile as he place in some sweet smelling oils into the warm water._

_"The platform without a name, but I thought that plate was..." I started when he cut me off seeming not to want to think about bad memories._

_"Yes, I was sealed away by one of the other Pharaoh, but Our King set me free, and here I am, serving him for as long as I can..."_

_"Why do you sound like you're going to die?" He asked as he glanced at me._

_"Because it is simple... I don't have that long to live, I can no longer see my future, it has been covered by a dark cloud and that is never good."_

_I walked over to him and sat next to him as I placed my hand onto his shoulder as he glanced up at me. "I don't think the Pharaoh would want you to die." Was my simple reply to his last statement. _

_He must have been surprised by the sweet almost too innocent smile I was giving him, because he glanced at me for a while before his smile matched mine. "Thank you."_

**Y-A: **Well, that is it, into the part two, this would have turned out to be like 14 to 20 pages long if I hadn't cut it in half and I wouldn't do that, not even in my insane moments. . . _-Giggles-_

**DY:** That's only because she wanted to make sure she is two chapters ahead of you so that she won't fall behind like before. _-Bluntly tells the truth-_

**Y-A: **_-Whines- _Ahha! DY-kun, you're mean!

**DY:** _-Bluntly- _Well you're modest. . .

**Y-A:** _-sighs-_ Anyway, before I kill him . . . thank you for Reading, please review! Reviews make my world-go-ground

**DY: **. . .You sure do say that a lot.

**Y-A: **That's my motto. . .duh.

**DY:** Oh. . .

**Y-A:** Now don't you feel dumb! _-Laughs-_


End file.
